1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dividing wall structure for a liquid collecting device for a vehicle structure comprising a crankshaft and connecting rods, preferably a combustion engine (e.g. an internal combustion engine). The invention likewise relates to an associated liquid collecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil collecting devices for arranged beneath crankshaft/connecting rod structures are known in a very wide variety of embodiments in the prior art. The particular disadvantage of conventional oil collecting devices is the fact that oil can collect in corner regions of the oil collecting devices when in a sloping position, with the result that a suction cage lies above the oil level of the oil to be extracted. Another disadvantage with conventional oil collecting devices is, for example, that they tend towards relatively heavy oil deposits.